Was This Really Ment To Be?
by KeepCalmCuzAnythingCouldHappen
Summary: Beck and Jade are no more, but what about Beck and Trina? Will they work? Or will thier lives fall apart and hurt everone around them? Brina with lots of Bade and Cabbie.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I just love Brina so much I really wanted to write about it. I know I know not a lot of people like Brina but so what. Cant anyone just give it a chance? I promise if you want I will continue with hints of Bade. **

**I don't own Victorious:**

Beck Oliver didn't think this would be his future. He didn't know that this would happen. He always thought that he and Jade would spent the rest of their life together but since that nasty break up in high school things changed very much. Jade fell for a rich guy and Beck fell for an older girl. From time to time he still feels that he loves Jade but he realizes that she's happy with Jasper, an actor whom she met in her audition for the Broadway musical 23, a sequel of 13. The two got roles and Jade moved to New York. When she came back the two were very happy together. Beck was happy too with Trina Vega. In high school she had a crush on him and tried her best to do whatever she could to be with him. After high school Beck went to College and one day ran into Trina, he found her with her makeup smeared all over her face and it was obvious that she was crying.

"Trina Vega?" he asked in disbelief.

"Hi Beck…" she said. Beck sat down near her to catch up even though Trina was the last person he would be interested in, but he just didn't want to leave her like this. Then people would think that he hurt her in anyway.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Trina looked up and hesitated for a minute but began to talk.

"I just got stood up for the fifth time this month." She said as tears streamed down her face. "Is it because I'm not as pretty as I used to be in high school?" she asked. Beck shrugged and thought of what to tell her.

"I'm sorry to hear that Trina." He said. "Maybe I can get you some coffee and you can tell me about what happened." Said Beck. "You know just as friends." He quickly said.

"sure thanks Beck." She smiled. Beck and Trina, just friends?

**Well that was the first chapter, I hope you liked it.. This will be a Brina/Bade fic with Cabbie mixed in. **

**Review!  
>Peace~Love~Pink~Brina!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I saw that people liked the first chapter…so yea second chapter.**

**I don't own anything.**

Beck and Trina went to skybucks and just sat and talked.

"Yea so he told me to meet up with him and all and he never showed up so I was sitting at Blue Lobster alone wating for someone to show up." Explained Trina.

"I'm so sorry." Beck said as he sipped his coffee.

"Hows Jade?" she asked. Jade. Hearing her name just made Beck feel like he failed inside.

"I-I don't know. Last I hear she and her boyfriend Jasper are really happy together." Said Beck. Trina felt the un ease and harshness about talking about Jade so she decided to change the subject. "How's Tori?" asked Beck.

"Good I guess, she and Andre are really successful. They got a chance to record a demo after college." Said Trina. "I don't really get to see my little sister anymore." She added.

"Oh I see." Said Beck. Trina looked at the time and gasped.

"Beck, I have to go. Thanks for the coffee." Said Trina as she headed for the door.

"Wait Trina!" called Beck and Trina turned around to meet his eyes. "We need to get together again." He said. "As friends." He reminded. Trina agreed and the two exchanged cell phone numbers and headed for home. Trina lived in an apartment near her parents' house. She got there and walked into a dark empty home.

"No one here." She whispered sadly as she turned on the TV.

Beck also lived in an apartment but near Hollywood Arts. He too walked into a dark empty room.

"Casa de Beck population him." He smiled. He got on his couch and pulled out his phone and began to text Trina.

_Beck: hey trina. _

_Trina:Hi beck._

_Beck:Wat r u up to?_

_Trina:nothing. Just doing wat I usually do, spend the night alone._

_Beck: sounds so fun;)_

_Trina: yup its so fun I cant contain myself._

_Beck: Want to meet up somewhere 2morrow?_

_Trina: when I'm off work sure _

_Beck: Cool. AS FRIENDS._

_Trina: yea yea I know. I gtg nite_

_Beck:bye. _

Beck couldn't stress enough that him and Trina were just friends. But were they?

**Review! Tell me if you want to see anything specific or just anything. **

**Peace~Love~Pink~Brina!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I see people like this story. That's a good thing! Yay! **

**OH still not the owner of umm anything. **

Beck went to get some groceries as usual. As he was walking up and down the aisles. He sees a blonde woman about his age. She smiled at him and he half smiled back. He looked down back at his list to seem like he wasn't bothered by her. She walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Um excuse me…" she said. "I was wondering if you know where the candy isle is?" she asked

"no sorry." Beck said quickly. The girl didn't seem to understand that Beck wasn't in to her. He then knew what to do. He picked up his PearPhone and signaled the woman to stop talking for a minute. "Alright, I love you too." He said. Then he turned to the blonde woman and laughed. "My girlfriend." He said. "Always calling me." He said.

"Oh so what's she like?" she asked. Beck thought of who to tell this woman about. Jade? No…Tori? No no… Cat? Robbie would kill him for pretend stealing his girl. He then got it.

"Oh Trina? She's just…ugh where do I begin?" he said. "She's beautiful. Loves me.." he said.

"Trina is a very lucky girl then." She said walking away. Something inside Beck felt…weird. Like as if he liked Trina. Not as friends.

_Beck: Coffee?_

_Trina:Sure be there in ten minutes._

Beck thought that this was the best time to ask. It might work, Jade, gone. Never to be his again. He shouldn't live his life regretting his mistake, he should move on.

When Beck met up with Trina he gave her a special smile. She smiled back and laughed.

"Won the lottery or something?" she asked. He laughed at her witty question and ran his hand through his hair.

"Nah, I was just wondering if maybe you would like to go out sometime." He said.

"Aren't we right now?" asked Trina.

"No no we are friends right now." He explained.

"I see I see." Replied Trina she somehow knew what he meant. She had a crush on him in high school. A major one, but he was always with Jade and if you dared to look at Beck for more than ten seconds you would pay. Now she heard that Jade found a new guy. An actor named Jasper and she was happy with him. Beck was alone so that gave her the perfect shot with Beck. She couldn't wait. Maybe this was men to be.

Jade was happy, she was with the man who was made for her and she had a very successful job and loved everything about her life. She doesn't hear much from her high school friends except for Cat. She doesn't even talk to Beck. Jasper knows about Beck and tells her to let go of the past and just enjoy the present, which was true.

Beck wanted things to go well. First impressions? Sure. You can say that. He and Trina went to this Italian restaurant and when they got seated it was awkward at first but as the evening went on they got more and more comfortable with each other.

"And then I told her that you were my girlfriend." Laughed Beck as he told Trina the story of the supermarket blonde. Trina loved it.

"It worked?" she asked. Beck nodded and smiled.

"Yea 'girlfriend' it totally worked." Said Beck and out of the corner of his eye he saw the blonde woman looking at him. "There she is." Whispered Beck and Trina turned around to see her.

"She is so jealous." Laughed Trina. Overall the two had a really nice time. Beck thought maybe she was the one. Maybe. But not everyone is meant to be, he learned that the hard way.

**OH! I hoped you liked that. The next chapter is going to be fast paced and I hope you like it! Review for that! **

**Peace~Love~Pink~Brina!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! People like Brina!**

**I don't own anything. **

Beck and Trina were seeing each other every day. They liked it Beck was there for Trina to complain, whine or just to talk to her. Trina was there for Beck to prevent a mob of girls and to distract him from Jade. It worked for them, On their six month anniversary Beck took Trina on a night cruise and just loved it. He was doing a lot of thinking and he was really un sure whether it was smart or just foolish. He made up his mind when he received an invitation to Jade and Jasper's wedding. Yes he thought that it was time to ask Trina to marry him. He loved her. Somehow, she was right for him. During the night Beck lead Trina to the sky deck under the full moon and the trillions of stars.

"It's so beautiful." She smiled.

"Not the only thing." He laughed as she giggled. "Trina." Said Beck. Now was the perfect moment he thought. Now or never.

"Yea?" she asked. Her brown eyes were glimmering, her perfect mocha hair shined like the stars in the sky. Pure beauty.

"We have been together for six months…and we knew each other for years." Began Beck. "I really like you Trina." He said. "I don't like you, I love you Trina Vega," he said.

"I love you too Beck." Smiled Trina. Then Beck kneeled down on one knee.

"Or should I say Mrs. Trina Oliver. Trina will you marry me?" he asked. Trina was stunned into silence.

"Beck…yes…" she said as she hugged Beck and began crying. When she let go Beck put the ring on her finger and the two enjoyed the rest of the night. "Why me?" she asked.

"Well, I don't know. We are just…good together." Said Beck holding her hand.

"What about Jade?" she asked. "I'm worried that she may still love you." Trina mumbled. Beck smirked.

"She's getting married to Jasper. They are happy together and Jade and I don't seem like its meant to be." Said Beck.

"I will always love you Beck." She said as she kissed him. Beck laughed

"I'm so happy that I will be spending the rest of my life with you Trina." He said. The two began walking about wedding plans. Trina was on cloud nine. Beck was happy but something inside him…just bothered him. Guilt? Why Jade is with Jasper. They are together forever. So is him and Trina.

**I hoped you liked that!**

**Reveiwwwwww!  
>Peace~Love~Pink~BRINAA!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Anyone remember this story? I hope you did… here you go. THEIR WEDDDDIINNGGG!  
>STILL don't own victorious… if so BRINA would be the biggest thing in every episode. <strong>

Beck and Trina were getting ready for their wedding. They had been planning this for weeks just so everything would turn out perfect. Beck invited Jade and Jason just for the heck of it. Trina was iffy about it because she was worried that something might happen. Jade may just be making this whole guy up and that she might ruin the wedding she thought. It was intended to be the best day of their lives and they will do anything to make sure it stays that way.

Trina was in her dress and was outside. Her maid of honor was Tori. Ever since she and Tori were little they promised each other that they would be each other's weddings.

"Trina you look so beautiful." Said Tori as she wiped away a few tears from her eyes.

"Thank you Tori." Answered Trina as she took her father's arm and looked at him.

"Look at you." He smiled. "Your all grown up." He said. He hated to admit that Trina, no matter how annoying or obnoxious she was; his little girl was grown up.

"I know dad…I hate to think of aging though." Trina said as she laughed a bit.

"Ready?" asked David. Trina slowly nodded and he signaled for Tori to get behind them. Trina smiled and walked down the aisle. She saw Beck. She saw how handsome he looked. She got this weird feeling. Like this is really happening and it's not a dream. Beck stood there smiling and looked at Trina in complete awe. In ten minutes she will be his wife. He couldn't believe how things worked out like this. In High school she had a crush on him and he thought that was crazy but just look at him now. He saw Jade. She wasn't smiling. She just was watching. Trina finally got to the alter and held Becks hands. This was it. This would change both their lives forever. After the famed "I do's" the best seven words were spoken.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Beck and Trina were now married. Who knew? As they left for the reception their loved ones cheered. Beck smiled at Jade. Jade smiled at Beck. Just very briefly. In the car Beck and Trina gushed about how amazing the ceremony went.

"So Mrs. Beck Oliver." He smiled. "Today begins the rest of our lives Trina." He said. Trina hugged her new husband and laughed.

"I've never been this happy before in my life Beck. Not even the time of when I got into Hollywood Arts." She said.

The reception was great. People danced and had a great time. Beck even got to bump into Jade but nothing was said. They just smiled and walked off. Trina had a dance with her dad and husband. When the whole thing was over Beck surprised Trina.

"Trina. For our honeymoon we are going to spend a week in Paris and a week in Vienna." He told her. Honeymooning to somewhere nice. Jade would have just asked to camp out in a graveyard for a week. But not Trina. She isn't all death obsessed. She isn't all dark. She's the complete opposite. He liked that.

**SOON MY FRIENDS WE WILL MEET A NEW PERSON.. a very important person. Any guesses? **

**LOL **

**REVIEW!**

**Peace~Love~Pink~BRINA!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello fellow Brina Shippers! Hehehe! New Chapter! This is like set in the future now…so not to confuse you its Thirteen years later..**

**I don't own Victorious…If so Brina would so be the best couple ever. Just saying.**

Thirteen Years Later:

Beck and Trina have been happily married for thirteen years. They went on Honeymoons and cruises and eventually settled down and got a house. Beck became more and more known in the acting business and Trina was an at home mom. Yes mom, Thirteen year old Stella Victoria Oliver. She was the best thing in Beck and Trina's marriage. Beck loved teaching his daughter the skills of acting and she loved it. She was a bit girly like her mother from time to time but she was a normal teenager. Seventh grade dramas and such. But things weren't always 'amazing' as you'd expect. Stella went to Hollywood Arts Middle school and loved to act. Ever since she was little she remembers going to see her dad in plays and movies and seeing him on TV. Now all this publicity made the little family famous. Trina at first loved it but soon hated the paparazzi invading her personal life. She remembers one time when Stella was about six or seven she and Beck took Stella to the park and to get some ice cream. The paparazzi were everywhere. That day Stella got knocked over by one and from that day on she hated fame, Beck did too. He couldn't go out with his family or his high school friends, he couldn't spend an evening out with his wife he just couldn't do it anymore.

"Dad it's your job I know.. I think it really cool and all but I'm sick and tired of people asking for pictures of me…and asking me if something they heard about is true or not." Stella whinnied at dinner. It was the only time Beck had made sure he set aside for.

"I know Stell, I'm sick and tired of it too." Beck said sympathetically. Stella just looked down at her plate and sighed. "But how many people have movie star dads?" he smiled.

"Not a lot I guess." Stella smirked. Stella was proud of her dad. Plus he had a point. While most people had to pay to get into movies Stella got to go to premieres with her dad. Yet again she finds it very annoying when she sees a magazine cover calming her parents are getting a divorce. That thought has always shook her.

"Look what I found today." Trina said un surprised. She showed the two an issue of _Hollywood Insider _ with the title _Beck and Trina, forever fighting. _It was a picture of them walking alone.

"It's not true is it?" Stella asked. She asked that every single time she saw these.

"Of course not." Trina said as she went over to the garbage can and tossed it. "Beck can't you talk to your publicist about this? Look what it's done to Stella." Trina angrily asked.

"I will the next time I see him Trina." Beck promised. As dinner came to an end and all the dished were washed the family were about to finally enjoy some time together alone doing their favorite thing in the world, Watch Beck's movie and make fun of his facial expressions. Just as they got ready there was someone at the door.

"I didn't invite Tori…" Trina said. Stella went and opened the door.

"Who are you?" they heard her ask.

"Stella Victoria Oliver be nice." Beck said. "Who is it?" he asked as he got up. He went to his daughter who was clearly scared. Beck looked in shock as he saw one person. Her blue eyes darting around. Her hair still Black and filled with different colors, her combat boots and black attire.

"Beck," She said smirking.

"Jade…" Beck replied.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN!**

**OMG cliffy..IK IK I'm mean like that. **

** REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA!**

**I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS!**

_Previously:_

_"Who is it?" he asked as he got up. He went to his daughter who was clearly scared. Beck looked in shock as he saw one person. Her blue eyes darting around. Her hair still Black and filled with different colors, her combat boots and black attire._

_"Beck," She said smirking._

_"Jade…" Beck replied….._

"Well Beck aren't you going to invite me in your house?" Jade asked. Stella walked back and just looked at her dad.

"Jade umm come in." Beck said. Trina saw who was coming in. She held Stella in protection. Gosh knows what Jade will do.

"Trina.." Jade grimaced. "Who's the kid? Where did you adopt this one?" She asked. Stella looked confused and scared as Jade laughed.

"She's not adopted Jade she's our daughter." Beck said.

"OUR daughter. As in you and Trina's..HA." Jade laughed as she sat on the couch. Beck singled Trina to take Stella upstairs.

"Stell come on you have school tomorrow." Trina softly said. Stella nodded and gave her parents hugs.

"What none for aunty Jade?" Jade asked. Stella shook her head and dashed upstairs.

"What are you doing here?" Trina asked. Jade just laughed as Beck shook his head.

"Jason took our kid out." Jade said as she looked around the house picking up vases and china.

"You have kids?" Beck said. "You? Not that I'm saying that you don't make a good mom but is your child like you?" Beck asked.

"Yea she can be a mix. I like it when she's more like me." Jade said. "Her name is Tatum. She's thirteen and she is going to start to go to that Hollywood Arts Middle school, we came from New York so I decided to pay my ex a visit. My ex of TWO years. But then you went and got married to TRINA." Jade yelled.

"So your daughter will go to school with Stella?" Trina asked. Jade nodded and smirked.

"Wish her luck." Jade grinned. Beck sighed.

"Want some coffee?" He asked. Jade nodded and picked up her jacket.

"Where are you going?" Beck asked as Jade headed for the door.

"You said you were going to take me out for coffee." She said. "Were you lying?" She asked. Beck looked at Trina who was in shock, anger and worry.

"I meant here." Beck said.

"Oh. No you know my favorite coffee place! Take me there like when we were together. I bet you don't know TRINA'S favorite coffee place." Jade said harshly.

"I do! It's skybucks." Beck said. He took Jade outside to talk.

"Are you even happy with her?" Jade asked.

"Yes, and I love Stella very much." Beck said. "You know what Jade, maybe you should bring your family another day to have dinner with us. To get caught up." Beck said. Jade smiled

"That would be lovely Beckett." Jade grinned. "This Saturday at 7, Jason, Tatum and I will be here." She smiled. On her way out she whispered. "Divorce. Not going to last." She smiled and walked away. He walked in and told Trina the plan.

"Beck. You can't have her here. Think of what she or her daughter would do to Stella." Trina said.

"I know but hey it's the nice thing to do." Beck said as he and his wife headed up for bed.

The next day when Stella came home from school she was again surrounded by paparazzi.

"Stella! Is it true your dad is divorcing your mom?" They asked. "Where are your parents? Did they split?" The shouted. "Do you know why your parents fight?" They questioned.

"NO! NO THEY ARE NOT GETTING A DIVORCE." Stella snapped as she tried to run home.

"Do you know why your dad was with another woman?" they asked. Stella was sick and tired of all this talk about her parents' marriage.

"My parents are happy together can't you accept that?" Stella yelled as she slowly made her way home.

**Man aren't them paparazzi annoying? **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
